


Forbidden

by Where_The_Owls_Fly



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Where_The_Owls_Fly/pseuds/Where_The_Owls_Fly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boarding school!Au </p><p>After her relationship with Daniel is discovered, Regina is sent off to a boarding school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I was originally going to do a coven au from ahs but then I just decided to do a simple boarding school one instead. It does borrow some ideas from there but there are no witches. Anyway, comment/review what you think of it and I hope you like it.

The sound of a slap fills the room. A sting spread across Regina's cheek as she tries not to flinch from the pain. 

''You naïve little girl.'' 

Mother fumes in front of her and there is nothing Regina can do to stop her. She curses herself, tells herself that she is stupid and naïve if she thought she could get away with this.

Two years her relationship with Daniel lasted for. Since that summer day when Rwgina sought solace from her mother's methods and words in the stables and she didn't know anyone else was in there. He appeared behind a stack of hey. 

''Are you okay?'' 

At the sudden sound of a voice, Regina quickly wiped her tears away.

''I'm fine.'' She dismissed. She turned her face away and began fidgeting with the straw she was sitting on until Mother's words fluttered through her mind. 

''Don't fidget, Regina. It makes you look nervous.'' 

Daniel came nearer and she stopped play with the hey. ''I know that's not true.'' 

His words made her angry. Most servants never asked about her feelings, they saw her as cardboard trained to answer simple questions, none of this 'are you okay' stuff. So why was he so different? 

''And I know it's not your place to say.'' 

The light died in his eyes and it made Regina feel guilty. She broke eye contact with him and looked towards the grey wall. 

His attitude changed as he mumbled ''I was only asking. I just know a sad pretty girl when I see one.'' 

Regina breathed out heavily wondering if she should tell him. Of course, she shouldn't wonder at all, the answer is no. She can't bitch about her mother to a stable boy. 

She heard him walking away and she didn't want him to. If he does, she'll be lonely again, left brooding in her self pity. So she called him back with the first words in her mind. 

''It's just my mother.'' 

He stopped and looked at her. Frowning, he asked ''What about her?'' and from there on she didn't stop, she didn't stop for two years. 

They were usually careful. Sneaking around in the middle of the night when Mother wasn't home. Keeping to the shadows in case anyone was watching them. But tonight, their recklessness got the better of them- of her- and they were both paying the price for it. Mother hadn't gone anywhere at all in the past week and the lack of contact from a decent human being was getting to Regina's head. So when she was sure, so sure, that everyone was asleep, they agreed to meet. 

Regina tried to enjoy his company, on any other night she could have, but tonight she couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched. Daniel told her that it was nothing, it was just her being nervous about something, but her feelings were confirmed when she walked back inside to see her mother sitting there, waiting for her. 

''How long did you really think you could get away with it?'' 

Regina doesn't answer. Despite asking a question Mother doesn't want her opinion. 

A disbelieving smile forms across Cora's face. ''And out of everyone you could have this 'secret relationship' with you choose a stable boy.'' 

Regina tries not to fidget as she bites the inside of her cheek. All her fears are happening now. The ones that entered her head the first couple of days their relationship began. What would happen if Mother found out? What would she do? 

They're unter rioted when the door opens and Louis, one of the head servants and the only one Mother seems to tolerate the most walks in. 

''We have the stable boy. 'E tried to run but we catched 'im. What wood you like me to do with 'im?'' 

It doesn't take long for Mother to decide. ''Put him down stairs with the others.'' 

The tall and lanky man nods then slumps out of the door, ducking slightly to get through the door. 

Regina has never been 'downstairs' she just knows it's where Mother puts the servants she tires of or wrong her in some way. There are nights though, if Regina can't sleep she can hear the groans, the shake of shackles, the cries for help. When she finally falls asleep, she dreams of it. A small, dark room hidden beneath the workings of the mansion. The smell of piss and shit and rotting bodies. Locked behind cages to small, their dead eyes standing out against their follow faces. And right at the end is Daniel. Hanging by his arms from shackles in the ceiling. The dreams are enough for Regina to call off their relationship but when the time comes to actually tell him she can't bring herself to do it. Days are brighter around him and that's enough to cope with the dark nights. They are only dreams after all. 

Or so she thought. So all she feels now is guilt. Why did she have to be so selfish? Why couldn't she have just let him go? He has to suffer now because of her. 

''Once again I'm cleaning up another one of your mistakes. What do I tell-'' Mother stops as an idea appears on her face and Regina waits, anxiety forming in her stomach. ''We'll tell them he forced himself on you.'' 

Regina frowns, confusion forms as she tries to make sense of her mother's words. ''What? No! Why do we have to tell anyone that?'' 

''Because I can't very well tell them that my daughter refuses their sons yet will gladly go off with a stable boy.'' 

Regina looks down at her feet. Since she was twelve Mother's favourite word was 'marriage'. At first Regina couldn't wait for it, the idea of marrying her very own Prince Charming. But that hadn't been the case. When she began meeting them, Prince Charming was Prince Vain. For hours she listened to monologues of why they were so great and that was enough to put her off them. Then she met Daniel and from their first meeting he asked her how she was and from there Regina knew he was different from the stuck up twats she knew. 

''Besides judging how friendly he was being with you tonight, it wouldn't surprise me if he actually has and you're too naïve to realise it.''

Anger burns in her chest. ''He wasn't like that.'' 

Mother's face softens as her voice turns sickly sweet. ''Oh, Regina.'' Her hand strokes Regina's cheek. ''It's all a teenage boy wants when he's confronted with a pretty girl.'' Regina fights the urge to push her mother's hand away. 

That wasn't Daniel. He was impatient about other things but never that. He would have gladly waited a lifetime for that. 

Mother brings her hand away. Walking towards the door, she says ''You can go. I'll sort out you're punishment tomorrow.'' 

She leaves Regina standing in the drawing room. Whatever pushing want Mother comes up with will be nothing compared to Daniel's suffering.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once I get up to around four chapters posted then I'll choose a day to update it. It'll probably on Wednesday between 7:30 and 8:00 pm British time. Follow me on tumblr: where-the-owls-fly and twitter: @blue_charley. Feel free to message me whenever on either of those or a talk and yeah, hope you enjoy the chapter. I'm also on Fanfiction.net under the same url.

She searches blindly for the light switch as the stench offends her nose. When she's upstairs, away from this insulting room, it's the perfect place to put the servants. But, on the rare chances she comes down for a visit, it's nothing but regret.

She doesn't change it, though. The satisfaction of them dying undignifingly in their own shit is too self rewarding. 

Her hand finally finds the string. Pulling on it, the room is bathed in a sea of dark yellow light. It's dim but a much better improvement from darkness. 

The servants recoil, shading their eyes from the light, too many days spent in the dark.

They cower away in their prisons that are too small as Cora makes her way across the straw covered floor. She stops at the end, in front of a small box room. There's nothing in there except a giant 'X'- an X she places those servants new to down here. Louis appears behind her, she can feel his presence lingering about.

''Turn him around.'' she instructs hardly able too keep the excitement out of her voice.

Louis does as she says. With all the strength his pathetic self holds he turns in around, exacting groans from the person trapped in its clutches.

Cora smiles when she's face to face with the stable boy. Hanging from the X, his limbs tied to each corner. The brown hair he kept nest and tidy falls unkempt into his eyes. His mouth hantsvopen from thirst. Daniel's heavy lidded eyes slowly look up at her, the look of loss and despair written across them.

''Why?'' he croaks out, his voice barely audible.

Cora shrugs. ''You soiled something of mine.'' her voice deepens. ''So I soiled you.''

''Regi- Regina isn't a toy you can pick up and use when it- when it suits you.''

Cora laughs slightly. This boy really doesn't understand. ''But she is, silly boy.''

She sees the boy frown as he asks through gritted teeth, ''And what twisted thing have you done to her?''

It's Cora's turn to frown now. Why does he care what happens to Regina? It was that stupid bitch that put him in this position in the first place. Unless...

''You still love her, don't you?'' she asks, cocking her head to the side.

''I'll never stop.'' he says as clear as he can. 

Cora scoffs. Pathetic, she thinks. ''You both will never learn, will you? Love is weakness. Perhaps this will teach you. Louis.''

The man nods and Cora steps back. Louis throws a sack over Daniel's head as he begins to fight with as much energy as he has left. She begins to back away when she sees Louis pull out a thin knife and placing it against his first finger. She's walking away completely by the time the flaying begins. Rattling shackles mixed in with agonising screams that echo off the walls.

As Cora makes her way towards the door she hopes Louis let's the boy's wounds crack and fester until he's screaming for it to be cut off. That'll definitely teach him, she thinks with a smile.

 

Silent tears fall down Regina's cheeks. The salty liquid lands in her mouth as her body rests against the wall next to the staircase leading to the basement. Numb with pain, she is stuck, unable to move, as she listens to Daniel's screams. Part of her wants to know what sadistic thing is happening, but the other is too scared to face the horror. She dreamt of it last night. Of Daniel's torture. Blood gushing from various places, missing body parts. She was down there. Mother made her watch it. Finally, when the torture was over with, Daniel looked up at her, blood dripping down his face, and in the coldest voice Regina had ever heard from him he said, ''This is all your fault.'' The dream was enough to wake her up and keep her awake for the rest of the night. His words repeating themselves in her head because it is her fault. He fell in love with her.

Her paralysis is undone when she heard footsteps climbing the stairs. She quickly pushes herself from the floor, wiping any trace of tears from her face- Mother hates tears, doesn't see the point in them- and walks away from the stairs.

''Regina.''

Regina cringes at the sound of her mother calling her. She turns around, hoping the redness in her face has calmed down. 

There's a silence between them for a moment, however, it's broken by a scream from Daniel. A new surge of pain ripples through Regina as once again she's fighting back tears. Mother just glares at the stairs. 

''I hope he shuts up soon. We have a guest coming.''

The shock of her words stop Regina from feeling anything. Before she can ponder it, though, Mother's carrying on.

''I want you there.'' she orders. ''This is for your benefit.'' Cora walks away, probably to start preparing for this 'visitor'.

Quiet whimpers are all that can be heard as Louis appears at the top of the stairs. He sees Regina and gives her a smile but she's too distracted seeing the blood on his hands. Daniel's blood. Bile rises in her throat as water clouds her eyes. She runs up the stairs and slams her bedroom door, slams it against the screams and whimpers, against her mother's harsh words, and against the blood.

Collapsing onto the bed, everything takes over her. Guilt, pain, and loss are the only things she can feel as she breaks down. 

 

Henry walks out into the hallway to see Cora put the phone down. Since this morning she's been on that device trying to find out who is the escort for the school. 

And the school! 

At first, Henry assumed it was something to do with her job. Perhaps another house had been put on sale. However, when he listened to the conversation more clearly and found the leaflets left on the side about a school in London called 'St Eva's School for Exceptional Young Ladies', he found out that the phone calls weren't concerning her job. He didn't say anything at first, thinking Cora had left the subject alone but seeing her put the phone down, he knew he had to speak about it.

''I thought we talked about sending Regina to finishing school.''

He heard her sigh before replying. ''Believe me, Henry, this is not a finishing school.''

''Then what is it?''

''A...place for girls to go to learn how to behave.''

Henry frowned. From his knowledge that is what a finishing school was. Cora had wanted to sent Regina to one, stating it would help her in the future. Henry had repeatedly argued against it and then subject had been dropped. Now Cora seemed to be bringing it up again. 

''As I said, a finishing school.''

Cora pinches the bridge of her nose. ''No, Henry, it's not a finishing school, I just said that. It's a school for those troubled girls.''

Henry scoffs. ''Our daughter is not troubled.''

''She had an affair with a stable boy.'' Cora replies blankly.

This woman! He shook his head at his wife's dramatics. ''It was hardly an affair! She would have grown out of it.''

''Really? Because they looked as thought they were about to run off into the sunset together!''  
Henry couldn't see why Cora didn't just let them. Let them be together. Let's their daughter live her own life. But that wasn't an option with Cora. It was her way or boarding school it seemed.

When Cora speaks again, there's a softness to her words. ''She needs to learn, Henry. And since I can't very well throw her down stairs and torture her, this is the only way.''

Cora leaves the room as Henry is left to realise how much he's failed his only child.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next day update! Aha. Anyway, this took 7 hours in total to write/type and I'm actually uploading it before I post it onto Tumblr because that won't happen til half 9 and I'll be too tired tomorrow on Saturday so you're getting in now. Sorry not sorry for the beginning for everyone who ships Regina + happiness but this was never a happy story. Kudos if you liked it and review/comment below and tell me what you think.

It's the sunlight shining through the curtains that makes her stir. She doesn't want to wake, not yet. Regina likes sleep, means she can get away from the reality of the world for a few hours.

She turns to the side and is confronted with warm- warmth from a body. She snuggles into it, trying to go back to sleep despite her body wanting to wake up.

''You're not going back to sleep, Gina.''

She smiles as happiness fills her. And she is happy. For the first time in sixteen years she is truly happy with her life.

''I don't want to wake up.'' she mumbles, telling her brain to go back to sleep. ''I've got nothing to wake up for.''

And she doesn't. Nowhere to be for a certain time. No one to come knocking on the door because she's late. And most of all, no mother. 

They succeeded in running away like they planned to. It wasn't out of the country like they hoped but it was, at least, away. They made it to Nottingham, not as far North as Regina liked but it was away from Ipswich. Away from Mother.

''Really? Nothing to get up for?'' she hears the hint in his voice and smirks. Abandoning sleep, she opens her eyes and peers up at Daniel who's smiling down at her.

''Well,'' she says, thinking about it. ''I guess I could make an exception for that.''

As soon as the words are said she's being flipped onto her back, Daniel on top of her, kissing her body. Regina losses herself in it, finally safe and happy.

When Regina wakes up, she's cold. Turning onto her side, she seeks warmth but finds only an empty freezing space beside her. It's enough to make her open her eyes, wandering where Daniel is.

Evening night projects across the room. She's lying on top of the covers, still dressed in the clothes she put on this morning, in her bed in Ipswich.

There's no morning sunlight, no skin sliding against skin, no Nottingham, and most of all, no Daniel.

Would her brain ne so cruel as to dream up something as sweet as that? Of course it would. It's all she's ever wanted. 

Her heart aches from the loss of it. It hurts in fact, feels heavy as grief hangs off it, weighing it down. 

Regina wants to cry but all her tears have spent. She wants to close her eyes and sleep the rest of the days away. But she can't. She can't because her mother has made a farce out of the whole situation that Regina has to attend to because 'a lady never misses her tea' or some shit like that.  
The knock on the door only confirms this. Regina slowly sits up, resting on her knees, a headache making itself loud and clear. Great, all she needs.

She catches herself in the mirror. Eyes puffy from crying, bits of mascara about her face, clothes askew, and hair a pile of mess on top of her head. She could definitely not go downstairs looking like this.

Judging by the knock on the door she has about half an hour to make herself presentable- she could manage it. 

By the time the second knock came nobody would know that Regina had been both asleep and crying. After her fight with the bobble that had tangled itself in her long hair after all the tossing and turning she must if done, she brushed all the knots out and left it down. She'd washed her face until the red was gone. She only changed the top half of her clothes since she couldn't be bothered to go looking for something clean to put on the bottom, choosing a blue jumper. Mother would no doubt criticise it all but it would do.

Regina makes her way down the dining room where she can see the table has already been set out and her father sitting there. She walks past the staircase leading to downstairs, slowing her walking down. Nothing could be heard today- all the prisoners most likely having been told to keep quiet. Her thoughts go to Daniel but instantly come away- the dream is still fresh in her mind, the pain still there. Mother would never forgive her if she breaks down now.

Speeding up her movements, she walks into the dining room where her father greets her.

''Regina.''

Regina smiles, a fake one but one all the same. 'A smile is a powerful mask,' Mother had told her once. 'If you smile, no one will know what you're truly feeling.' It was the one lesson Mother taught her which she perfected.

''Daddy.'' she greet back and places herself on a chair.

She plays with her hands under the table as they sit in silence and wait. Daddy's reading the newspaper, the one he read this morning. Or maybe he didn't read all of it. Sometimes he begins to read it then halfway he'll get distracted or forget about it. It scares Regina sometimes, to know he's getting older, that he'll have no choice but to leave her. Apart from Daniel, her father was the only decent man she lived with. Everyone else was just pawns of her mother, they all hated Cora secretly which meant they hated Regina, too. Daniel should have hated her.

Regina sniffs as Daddy turns the page. Finally, Regina breaks the silence.

''Do you know who the guest is?''

Daddy looks up, he shifts uncomfortably as he places the paper down. Regina sees it in his eyes that he's looking for the answer to her question.   
''Perhaps it's one of your Mother's colleagues.''

'He's lying!' Her brain screams but she shuts it out. He's probably forgotten. 

''Perhaps.'' she says giving a little reassuring smile.

Henry turns back to his paper. Regina let's her smile drop as anxiety ripples in her stomach. 

The bell rings and the door is immediately answered. Louis' voice can be heard as he 'Welcome the guest into their lovely home'. Moments later, Mother is entering the dining room with a brunette trailing behind her looking around the house with hesitance and something tells Regina that the woman has never been in a mansion before. 

''Henry, Regina; this is Belle French.''

''Hello.'' the girl says. Daddy nods and Regina smiles.

Mother, annoyed at their lack of greeting though skillfully hiding it in favour of pleasing this vision of theirs, motions for Belle to sit down as she pleasantly calls Louis to which loyal Louis comes running in.

''You may serve us tea now.''

Louis nods as Cora sits herself at the head of the table. They want in awkward silence for a moment until Belle breaks it.

''You, uh, live in a beautiful house.'' she says to Regina making Regina look up. ''You're so lucky to live here.''

''Yeah, definitely.'' Regina replies, not making eye contact. Belle's smiles drops as she takes note of Regina's lack of conversation. Regina, however, catches her mother's glare. Not wanting to face her wrath tonight, Regina sits straighter and coughs.

''I am. It's amazing. I'm absolutely lucky to live here.'' The words are lies. She'll be lucky when she gets to live somewhere else. Still, she looks to her mother and Cora nods her approval. Regina looks away. 'Well done. You've officially achieved lying. It only took you sixteen years.''

''Where did you live, Belle?'' Mother asks.

Regina rolls her eyes. Mother's way of getting to know whether a person is good enough to breathe the same air as her. And it all begins with knowing what type of house they lived in.

Belle responds awkwardly. ''Our house was fairly small. Two bedrooms. One for, uh, me and one for my father.''

Mother hums agreement while still smiling. Regina watches her closely trying to read her thoughts but Mother keeps them well guarded so Regina goes back to observing the scene.

''You said you and your father. Where is your mother?''

Belle swallows. ''She...died when I was younger. Some men broke into our house and held us hostage while my father was away. She tried to call him but they killed her before they got the chance.'' Regina notices that she seems withdrawn all of a sudden. Reliving the death of someone they loved, Regina can understand that.

''And what does your father do for a living?'' Cora asks.

If there was ever a time for inappropriateness that time was now. After somebody opens up to you about someone they loved dying, you offer them your condolences. But not Cora. She's more interested in how much money they made. Regina could kill her mother.

Well, she couldn't. If she could that would've happened by now.

Even Belle seems surprised at the lack of empathy from Cora as she replies ''He owned a flower shop.''

''I see.'' is all Cora says, disappointment laced within the sentence.

Regina sees Belle shy away with shame. Another person who is not immune to Mother's tone of words.

The awkwardness is broken when Louis enters with plates of food on a tray. It's a Sunday meaning it's roast dinner. Father has put his newspaper down now, he was completely zoned out of the conversation. 

They eat their tea in complete silence. Not that that'd any different to any other days. In fact, this is the most they've ever conversed.

Halfway through, it's Mother who breaks the silence. 

''So, Belle,'' the woman looks up. ''Tell me about this school.''

School? Regina stills her hand that's holding the folk as she listens to the conversation. 

''It's amazing. The library has been refurbished. The dorms are cleaned every day. The teachers are wonderful.''

Why was Mother asking Belle this? If Belle works in a school, why was she here? She looks to her father who is also listening and guilt is written across his face. He did know who Mother invited.

''And the students?'' Mother asks.

''They're all...righted by the end.''

What was this school? Military camp? 

''Good. Regina?''

Regina breaks away from her thoughts and looks up.

''Miss French is an escort to a boarding school in London. She's also the librarian there.''

The whole thing clicks.

''You're sending me away.'' Never did it occur to Regina that her mother would send her off to a boarding school. Mostly because of Mother's pride but another part of her believed Cora loved her enough to never throw her away. Just something else to add to her collection of made up fairytales.

''It's not sending you away, dear, it's giving you options.'' She turns to Belle then. ''My daughter always thinks the worst of things.'' Belle just smiles nervously in response.

Anger took over Regina as her mother belittles her. Gone is the mask as defiance shines through.

''I'm not going.'' she said.

Through smiles Mother said, ''Now don't be ridiculous, Regina.''

But Regina wasn't having it. ''You can't make me go!''

''Regina.'' The tone in Mother's voice turns dangerous. She should stop, eat her tea, don't show her mother up in front of a guest. Yet, Regina can't bring herself to care about that. 

''Regina doesn't have to go if she doesn't want to.''

Answer silence forms as everyone looks at Belle. Regina give her her due, she was only trying to help her. Of course, her Mother wasn't having it.

''She doesn't know what she wants. Regina, you're going, there's no discussion.''

Shut up her brain screams. Face the fact that you have to go. But she can't. She doesn't belong in that school. Why can't her mother understand that? 

''You're impossible to talk to.''

Unable to stay in the room any longer, she pushes her unfinished food away and leaves.

''Regina!''

But Regina doesn't answer. In her head she just repeats that she isn't going over and over. Perhaps that'll make it a reality.

 

The older woman's voice is like nails on a chalk board. She's been invited to many dinners in the past but none have been disastrous as this. Even the Fraughans make their family look happy and content compared to these.

Cora Mills didn't seem to think of her daughter in any situation. The woman didn't seem to think of anyone and the father hadn't helped. 

Belle stands up. ''Perhaps I should go.''

Cora sighs. ''Yes. I'm sorry my daughter ruined your dinner.''

''It's fine.'' Belle says at the same time the woman says ''Louis will see you out.''

Belle nods as she looks to the husband, the look of resign on his face. It's clear who runs this house. 

''Do you still want me to pick Regina up tomorrow?''

''Yes.'' says Cora who is also standing up. ''Regina is going with you even if she has to be dragged out by her hair.''

Belle awkwardly smiles. The girl should have a choice, what did she even do wrong to get sent to St Eva's anyway? It's not the type of school you willingly want to go to despite what Belle said to Cora before.

As she is led out by this Louis she sees the father shake his head. If he cared that much why didn't he say something before?

She walks over to her car, she gets the feeling someone's watching her. Looking up at the expense of the house, green vines twisting against white bricks and black pipes, she makes eye contact with Regina.

She wondered if she should let the worm stay in the snakes nest until her father's voice floats into her voice.

'You can't save everyone, Belle.'

''No, I can't.'' she says out loud. She turns away to climb into the car. With one last look at the house, she drives away.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! So chapter 4 which means after this there will be a designated time slot/day. And chances are it'll or probably be today (sunday) and perhaps another day. Anyway, this was planned to be longer and more things happen but then this would turn into something like 3000 words and...yeah, I have to write this out first. Anyway, I hope you like it :)

Regina doesn't cry- she physically can't anymore. So she sits there, brooding on her bed. She should've known Mother would pull something like this! She does one thing wrong and her mother thinks she's a tearaway. Would she even fit in with these girls at this school? Regina imagines girls hardly dressed as they parade around the school talking about all the people they've slept with. And that wasn't Regina. She's too...pure.

Though, of course, in her mother's mind she wasn't 'pure' at all. 'He forced himself on you', the words make Regina angry now- that's all she seems to feel nowadays, pain and anger at everything and everyone- Mother really didn't understand a thing. If anything, it was the other way round. 

Regina's biggest fear was that her happiness could be snatched away at any time, so she tried to make their relationship move quicker. Wanting to know intimacy and not just having the knowledge of being used which she knew would come. Actually wanting to know what it would feel like to be loved at that moment.

All those thoughts, doubts, worries, and fears seeped into her head but, as usual, it had been Daniel's practical words pulling her out of her negative thoughts.

''Whoa, whoa, whoa! Where are you going?''

Daniel's hand landed in her hair, halting her kisses that had ventured down her body as the time passed. 

Regina looks up at him as much as she could from her position as bits of hair fall in front of her face. She looks into his eyes and sees the regret in them. Shame pools in her stomach as she pushes herself away.

''You don't want this?'' It's as much an accusation as it is a question and she moves herself away from him entirely. 

He, too, sits up, moving closer to Regina. ''Of course I do.'' Regina looked disbelieving at him, trying to find any hint of lie in his expression. When she found none, she relaxed, letting him touch her. ''But I can wait, Gina. We've only been together six months. We don't need to rush.''

He kissed the top of her head but Regina's fears still hadn't left her.

''But any moment, this could end. Mother could...Mother could...'' Mother could rip it apart she was going to say but her words were stopped by his finger on her lips and a 'shush'. ''That will only happen if you keep worrying about it.'' Daniel dropped his finger from her lips to her chin, gently raising it when her head dropped down. ''Regina, how are you supposed to live these moments, properly live them, when you're too busy worrying about what monster is gonna come storming around the corner. Anything that involves a properly thought out decision can wait, okay?'' He's looking at her with so much sincerity in his eyes, and Regina feels tears forming in her own. She nods and kisses him, realising this is when she fell in love with him, and when she realised that moments like this meant so much more than sex.

So they waited. And they waited. And they waited. Daniel never showing impatience at it all. 

'We'll tell then he forced himself on you'. Oh how wrong you were Mother, so very wrong. 

There's a knock against her door and Regina sighs, she really didn't want to have visitors. Still, she says 'come in' and there is a relief that spreads through her when it's her father that walks through the door and not a servant or, thankfully, her mother.

Daddy shuts the door behind him and Regina gives him a small smile for it- most people 'forget'. 

''I thought I'd see how you were.'' he says as he places himself on the edge of her bed.

''Did you know?'' Regina immediately asks. She knows the answer, of course he knew.

Guilt forms in her eyes as he looks down. ''I did. Your mother didn't tell me directly but I worked it out eventually.''

Regina bites her bottom lip and asks, ''Why did you lie to me? You said you didn't know who was coming.''

Henry shakes his head. ''I don't know. I guess I thought I was helping you in some way.''

Regina nods. Of course he was, it's all hew ever done. She bites her lip again as her fingers lace and unlace as anxiety rushes through her. She breaths out and looked her father in the eyes. With all honesty she said, ''I don't want to go.''

Regret fills his eyes and now it was Regina's then to fee guilty. She looks away, wishing she hadn't said anything. 

''You might enjoy it.''

Regina scoffs in disagreement. She doubted it. She never thought she'd say it but she wants to stay here. 

''I wish it was Mother who was going.'' she admits. 

''I know you don't mean that.'' Regina frowns but doesn't say anything. ''She thinks she's doing what best for you.'' Regina cocks an eyebrow, neither agreeing or disagreeing. ''You should get some sleep. It's a busy day tomorrow.'' He kisses the top of her head. Before he leaves, Regina asks one more question.

''Did you know about me and Daniel?''

Her father smiles sadly. ''I suspected. Goodnight, Regina.'' Once he's gone, Regina is left alone.

As she moves off the bed, she remembers what she had hidden under it. Kneeling down she pulls the covers away and drags out a box. Throwing the lid aside, she brings out one of Daniel's T-shirts she stole. She throws it over her head as she climbs into her bed. But sleep doesn't come and neither does wearing Daniel's clothes make it seem like he's there anymore. She's left feeling numb but can't bring herself to take it off. So she lies there, millions of thoughts about tomorrow running around in her head; what is the school like? What if no one likes her? What if she doesn't belong there? Is there some exam you have to take to see if you can leave and if you don't pass it you're stuck there forever? She doesn't like the thought of that- watching everyone walk through and leave knowing she's not leaving.

Regina eventually falls into an uneasy sleep- dreams full of this boarding school, the people there, Daniel downstairs enduring everything Mother throws a him, of Mother and her twisted ways and finally, of blood and tears until there's nothing left but the feeling of loneliness.

Morning arrives too quickly. It takes Regina a moment to realise what day it is. Monday- she's leaving today.

''Regina?''

Mother's voice rings through the door as she let's herself in. Panic seizes Regina as she pulls the covers- that she pushed down in her sleep- up, shielding what she's wearing...hopefully. She couldn't be having Mother asking where the shirt came from.

''The servants will pack your things for you. Miss French is coming at half ten.'' Regina nods, noticing the calmness in Mother's voice. She goes to ask of she has to go but quickly decides against it; just because the lion is tame doesn't mean it can't still bite. So she tries another tactic. 

''Do you want me to go?'' Of course she does, stupid! 

''It'll be a good experience for you.''

Mother potters around the room, picking up things and moving them for the sake of it, something Regina notices she does when she's nervous. 'See, Mother, we've all got those little habits.'

Regina knows it wouldn't be wise to poke a hive full of bees yet she does it anyway.

''Is that a yes or a no?''

And the bees attack her

''I know you're trying to get me to change my mind, Regina, but it's not going to happen. You're going to this school whether you like it or not!''

Regina resists the urge to jump out of the bed. Mother walked over to her vanity and picked up the snow globe. She holds it tightly in her hand as she tries calming down. Regina can't help but worry that she's going to break it. She wouldn't mind as much if someone else got it for her, but Daniel brought it for her last Christmas and Mother is not finding another thing of Daniel's love she can destroy.

But sadly for Regina, Cora sees her looking at it.

''I've never asked you were you got this from.''

Regina swallows, brain searching for an answer as Mother watches and waits for her.

''Father got me it.'' she replies distantly, hoping Mother would just leave the room.

But she doesn't. She smiles briefly and quickly. ''You're lying. Your father got you the rings.'' She holds up the globe. ''Now who got you this?''

Mother knows, there's no point in lying anymore. Dropping her head, Regina says, ''Daniel.''

She looks back up when she hears her mother sigh disappointingly, sees her inspecting it, turning it around in her fingers as she traces the winter Christmas village.

''Must have cost quite a bit.'' Cora says after her inspection is done.

Regina nods, each spent seeming dangerous. ''£60.''

''Sixty.'' Cora says absentmindly.

Then everything happens in slow motion. Regina watches as Mother's grip becomes loose, sees the globe fall out of her hand, heading straight to the floor where, upon impact, the glass ball shatters, pieces of the ginger bread house breaking off, fake snow scattering over the floor along with glass. Before she realises it, Regina is on her knees on the floor, tears forming in her eyes.

''You've ruined it!'' There's nothing she can feel now but anger ad she attempts to pick up the glass but she doesn't know where to start.

''But you didn't need it anymore. That boy's out of your life.''

She can't even face her as angry tears cloud her view. All she can see is red and it's taking all her will power just to remain where she is.

''I want you downstairs in ten minutes, Regina.'' Mother orders, the commanding voice audible again. ''And I don't want to see you wearing that. I've got the right mind to burn it when you leave.''

Once the door closes Regina can let her anger out. She picks up the remains of the snow globe and throws it forcefully at the door. More of it breaks and she's just filled with guilt replacing anger. Curling into a ball, she clutches the broken roof piece and breaks down with great heaving sobs.

 

Regina was lying in her bed, attempting to draw that slowly turned to doodles. Lost in her thoughts, it's a knock on the door that brings her out of them. Placing the pencil down, Regina sighs as she climbs off the bed.  
She expected to see a servant asking her what she would like to eat, but instead, she is greeted by Daniel holding a box.

She stared at him, caught between feeling happy that he's there but annoyed too since he knows he shouldn't be up here. Reflexes kicked in and, glancing a quick look outside to see if anyone was there, she dragged Daniel inside. 

''You shouldn't be here.'' She tried to be serious but playfulness kept creeping in.

''I know but I wanted to give you this.'' He handed the box out to her. Regina took it and sat on the bed as she began untying the blue bow. Daniel swy next to her and rested his chin on her shoulder as his hands tangled in her hair.

She moved the wrappings out of the way and stared down at her present with awe. She reached down and picked up the snow globe. Regina gave it a little shake and watched the snow fall down onto the ginger bread house sitting in the dome.

''Do you like it?''

She nodded, giving it another shake and smiling. ''I love it.'' She turns her head and kissed him once. ''But I've got nowhere to put it where my mother won't find it.''

Daniel stood from the bed and took the snow globe out of her hands. He looked around the room then walked towards her vanity.

''How about here?'' he asked, placing it on the table before Regina could answer. ''And look,'' he motions back and forth between Regina and the globe. ''It makes your mirror this look so much better.''

Regina rolled her eyes. ''It's called a vanity and when my mother sees the globe, she's going to want to know where it came from.''

Daniel shrugged. ''Lie. Say your dad got you it.''

It might work but somehow, Regina knows her mother would know the truth. She probably knows about- no! She's not going to think about that.

The double must have shown in her eyes as Daniel walks over to her and kneels, grasping hold of her hands. 

''I don't care who you say bought it I just want one thing in this relationship that we don't have to keep a secret. So please, Gina, don't hide it away.''

Regina looked between the globe and Daniel. She saw the pleading in his eyes and it softened her resolve.

''Okay.''

Daniel smiled and it filled her with warmth. 

''Thank you.'' he says.

Her sobs subside as she sits up and looks at the mess on the floor, to the comment about her sleepwear. Mother was determined to destroy every trace of Daniel and Regina had no choice but to let her.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I had so many problems with this and I couldn't write anymore and....yeah. Life. Anyway, I'm back! I don't know when I'll update it again but hopefully I'll won't be too long. Anyways, reviews are greatly appreciated because I have no idea this is good, bad, terrible...I have no idea if anyone is still rolling with this so a review would be nice. Anyway, here it is.

Rolling the broken ornament in her hand, Regina stared up at the school she had just arrived outside of. It seemed to be more of a giant house than what she imagined. Eight sets of windows adorned each floor, the two floors in the middle had two sets of balconies running along it, the bricks painted white.

Across the road was a smaller building- also a school and it looked to only have two floors. Was it normal for two schools to be put opposite each other?

After her inspection is done, Regina looks to Belle who nods at her, silently saying it's okay to enter. Regina gives her a little smile, grasps the gingerbread house roof a little tighter and slowly climbs the steps.

When she enters, she seems to be the only person there, yet something tells her she's not alone. Regina can feel multiple presences around her. She ignores the way her heart beats quicker at that.

Regina knows that it'll be better to speak, to see what's there but she doesn't want to make the things become visible. So she waits in the centre of the threshold where the main stairs are and she wanders where Belle is, where her luggage is, where everybody is. There's nothing but silence, like she is the only one in the building. There's no chatter, no laughter, nobody walking along the corridors upstairs. It's just her. Her and these presences and Regina doesn't know what this means. 

Or maybe she does. Perhaps this was a joke on Mother's part. Make it seem like she was being sent away to teach her a lesson or something. Belle would come back in and take her home.

But even Regina knows that's not true. Mother isn't one for jokes, Regina isn't going home. She's staying here.

Lost in thought her body jerks involuntarily as the main door shuts with a thud. Breathing deeply, as she turns to head to look behind her she sees something black and blurred run across the arched door ways in the other room. 

Throat suddenly dry, the ornament digging into her palm as she holds it, Regina is frozen in mid movement, the hammering in her chest becoming harder to ignore. She feels dizzy with fear. Wants to leave, but no fight or flight reflexes will kick in. She's just frozen. 

It's something clanging beside her that undoes her temporary paralysis. She whips her head around and is confronted by a figure in completely covered in black. Heart stopping for a moment Regina doesn't feel herself falling until her palms (and fingers wrapped around the ornament) hit the floor as knees smack painfully against the concrete hidden beneath. 

Regina shuts her eyes against the figures. It's only when she hears one of them laughing and their voice does she open them.

''Wow. Most people tell us to stop it by now. You do make it easy.''

Regina looks up to see a girl take off the black cloak, shaking out her blonde hair. The two beside her do the same.

''I'm Mal,'' says the girl. ''Those two tag alongs are Ursula and Carla. And you are?''

''It takes Regina and moment to process it all. She's still lying on the floor so she fixes that by pushing her up. Brushing the dirt off her as she tries to comprehend why these people, who have just tried to scare the shit out of her, are now being friendly with her.

They look at her expectantly, waiting for an answer. The darker skinned girl drones out a 'well...' 

Regina stutters, falls over the letters of her words. ''R- R...Regina.''

Mal rolls her eyes. ''So you're the new girl we were told about?'' 

Regina nods her head, not knowing if that's a good thing for a bad thing. Mal smirks and goes to speak again but is stopped by the sound of heels hitting the floor. The smirk leaves.

''Mother Superior.'' she greets inside. 

The clicking heels stop and Regina turns around to see a little brunette woman standing just a way from the door. At first Regina wonders were she came from but then she notices the little side door and assumes she must have came from there. 

''Mallory,'' she greets back, her voice having a slight sing song to it. She eyes Regina. ''You must be the new girl; Regina. Belle told me about you yesterday.''

Regina smiles weakly, unsure of what else to do. Was 'new girl' to be her new moniker here or something? 

The woman speaks again. ''I'm Mother Superior, the headmistress of the school.'' Mother Superior addresses Mal again. ''Since you've decided you'll be the first one to meet her she can move into your room with you.''

Regina watches as Mal's expression changes to disgust. ''Why do we get her? Why can't she live with Jesus' Mother?''

Switching back to call at the superior's face, Regina sees the kindness in her eyes turn into something more stern. ''Mary Margaret already has for people in her room. Besides, Regina knows you, I'm sure she'll be more comfortable with you.''

The girl rolls her eyes but doesn't argue anymore. ''Come on, then.'' she grabs Regina's arm, nails digging in and the hold reminds Regina too much of her mother. ''I'll give you a personal guide of the school.'' she smiles at Mother Superior which the head delivers back and Regina is taken up the stairs. 

The bedroom that the four girls now share is bare apart from four beds, two wardrobes, and table in the corner. Mal, Ursula and Carla place themselves on what they already claimed to be their beds leaving Regina with the unused one in the corner. She walks over to it, noticing that the bedding had been changed which is is thankful for. If living with her Mother taught her anything remotely productive to every day life was that Regina hated dirt. Everything had to be clean. She had to be clean.

Placing herself on her bed. She watched as Carla turns the pages of whatever magazine she is reading, Ursula writes, and Mal taps away. Regina looks down at the hands, switches the broken roof from one hand to the other and feels awkward. She feels like she shouldn't be here. Hell, they don't even want her here, Mal made that much clear before. Regina's eyes move to the door, Mal told her before they entered the room that 'Jesus' Mother' was in the room opposite them. At first, Regina frowned but then remembered that 'Jesus' Mother' was a girl Mother Superior called 'Mary Margaret'. It took Regina a minute to figure out why the nickname but when she realised, she did secretly give Mal the credit for coming up with it. Still, now she wonders if she would have been more comfortable with that girl. 

''So, Queenie, why were you sent here?''

Regina looks up towards Mal's bed to see her lying on her stomach, her hand under a chin, and wanting for her answer. Regina looked at the other two, who had also stopped what they were doing to here the answer. She's pretty sure her story is nothing compared to theirs and Regina thinks about lying. As soon as the thought enters her head she immediately decides against, she can't lie about Daniel. So she chooses just to ignore the question instead.

''I don't want to talk about it.'' Regina says, looking back down at the ornament. 

Mal huffs in annoyance as Carla tutts. ''Whatever,'' says Mal, sitting up. ''I could always get Emma to break into the office and read your file.'' 

Regina doesn't say anything. She can get anyone to do whatever she wants them to do, she doesn't want to talk about Daniel, or her mother right now, especially not to a pair of three gossip scavenging strangers. 

There's a silence between them. Regina knows she's being watched, can feel it, and she tries not to make eye contact with Mal until she asks another questions. ''What's that?'' Regina sees her looking at the ornament in her hand. She stops playing with it, suddenly conscious of Mother's words 'it makes you look weak'.

''Just something from home.'' 

''Oh.'' is all Mal says.

There's a table next to the bed and Regina places the broken piece on that. It looks small compared to the largeness of the table and out of place. Regina resists the urge to move it- once she starts she'll never stop. Left with nothing for her hands to do she laces them together and wills herself not to fidget. 

There's a ping from a phone and Mal is typing away again. Regina watches her and waits for her to be done before asking,  
''When will my things be brought up?''

Throwing the phone down again, Mal shrugs. ''Maybe when we're at lunch which will be in half an hour.''

Great, Regina thinks and looks away, biting her lip. If she had her luggage she could be sorting through that instead of sitting here like a spare part.

''You'll get it. Belle just has other things to deal with.''

Everyone seems to have other things to deal with, Regina thinks as she watches Mal type away, Ursula write, Carla flick as she listens to the silence from outside. She looks out of the window and just sees the tops of buildings. There's no cars, no people, no noise. They're out of the way here. Away from all the saints they could contaminate with there apparent filthiness that got all of them sent here.

And Regina hates being dirty.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update, yay! I'm quite happy with this chapter and managed to include almost everything I wanted. Don't be shy to tell me what you think below and I hope you like it.

The lunch hall is packed with girls as they scurry around trying to find a table to sit at. Those who've already found a seat, talk and laugh amongst themselves.

Regina follows Mal and the other two, clutching her tray of food (if you can really call it that). As they pass tables, the girls' cease their conversations. All their eyes go to Regina. She grips the plastic tray a little tighter, avoids eye contact with those watching her. She keeps her gaze downwards, watching her feet beneath the object she's holding to make sure she doesn't trip over something (like her own feet). It wouldn't do to embarrass herself now.

Regina never liked attention. Mother relished in it, usually dragging her daughter into it with her. They say that a few days after Regina was born, Mother held her up for show like she was some evil panda put on their display.

Even when she was a child she used to have 'tantrums' Mother would call it about having to stand in front of crowds of people. Mother said she'd grow used to it but even bow Regina still can't stand it. The anxiety that would form, her heart would thump, her sight go weary. Trying not to stutter, fall over her words, play with her fingers...with anything. Anything to keep her mother happy. No, she definitely didn't like attention.

Carla notices her distress and slows down to walk beside her.

''You should revel in it, darling.'' Regina knows she's talking about the attention she's receiving. ''These people are dying to know what the new girl is here for.'' Carla gives on of the onlookers a little smile. ''They'll hang on to your every word.'' She hurries up a little to catch up to Ursula.

It's funny how two completely different people can have similar words. Mother used to say the same thing.

As she gets closer to the table (thus getting further away from the other girls) they all go back to their laughing and chatting and bitching. Oh, and also conversations about her judging by the 'I want what she's here for' statements. 

Mal stops walking it seems. Regina, who was too busy looking behind her, almost walks into Carla but, luckily, she turns her head just at the right time. From what Regina can see, the table is already occupied but Mal sits down in the seat nearest to her. The other two rush around to claim the seats on the other side. Regina places her tray on the table and cautiously sits on the chair next to Mal. She doesn't stop herself from playing with her fingers, running from thumb along the nail of her pinky repeatedly.

Another blonde haired girl sitting next to Carla sighs and says: ''And here I was thinking we could have lunch in peace.''

''You can,'' says Mal between eating. ''Just don't start anything.''

''I won't,'' the girl answers back. ''Just don't piss me off.'' She turns to Regina then. ''You in the same room as them?''

Regina looks up, finds the blonde staring at her. Not knowing what else to say she answers with a 'yes' to which the girl replies with a, ''I feel sorry for you.''

Regina only gives her a small smile in reply. They weren't that bad. Anyway, if Regina could change anything it would be Daniel. They would have left before Mother found out about them or at least had the chance to catch them. She thinks back on her dream- of her and Daniel alone, free to love each other whenever they wanted. No more sneaking around, no more hiding in the shadows. It's just the two of them. Maybe they would have made it out of the country by now. 

''Isn't he beautiful?''

As usual the aching grief of Daniel's death (that's what it is now, isn't it?) Weighs heavy on her heart. She feels the familiar nausea that this is her reality now. Alone, miles away from her home, living her life without him. How did she managed those thirteen years without him there?

'Because you had someone who cared about you'. A voice says. 'You had your father. Now you just have these people.'

''Mr Booth? He's a teacher, Ruby.'' says Mal pushing her tray away. 

The mention makes Regina realise she hasn't even touched hers. She hasn't been listening to the conversation, either. Not having a clue when this 'Ruby' got here.

She looks up to see another girl looking at her (do they ever stop they're looking?) The girl is younger than she is, at least by two years, with her ebony hair making her pale face look ill and big green eyes. The girl doesn't look like she should be here. She looks too pure and innocent. The girl gives his a smile to reach Regina returns and begins to eat her food. It takes a lot of willpower to swallow it without throwing up as she eats this porridge stuff. They couldn't give them something decent to eat?

''I don't see why you're interested in someone older anyway.'' Mal continues, a hint of innocence in her voice.

The blonde laughs. ''And what was the reason Daddy send you here, Mallory?''

Mal frowns but it's quickly replaced by a smirk. Ruby, Carla, and Ursula watch the scene unfold while the pale girl looks away. Regina waits, giving up on her food to see what Mal says.

She lean towards the other girl, resting her weight on her arms. ''Just because you don't have a dad.''

Not a second goes by before the table is pushed forward. The girl rams it into both Regina and Mal's stomachs. The younger girl's cry of 'Emma!' as Emma stands up, fury in her eyes. Regina looks to Mal, uncertain of what else to do. She sees a satisfied smile on the girl's lips, not hazed by Emma’s sudden anger.

''No, I don't.'' then the girl is walking away. Regina notices that all eyes are back on her again. Have been since the table skidded against the floor.

''Can't you two just be civil with each other for once?'' the younger girl asks.

''I was!'' Mal says, her voice dull of defense. She crosses her arms. ''She shouldn't talk about things she doesn't understand.''

'But that's what you did', Regina doesn't say it. As Mal looks away she catches the hurt in her eyes. But it seems like the girl didn't. 

''Neither should you, Mal.'' The little girl stands up. There was no venom in her voice, just fact. ''I'm going to see if she's okay.'' The girl takes off in the same direction as Emma.

''Mary!'' Ruby cries come and she, too, is following her friend out the hall.

With only the four of them left, Regina wanders what's just happened. Carla giggles slightly. ''Enjoying your first day?''

Regina sighs and turns to Mal who seems far away somewhere. What dysfunctional shit hole did you put me in, Mother?


End file.
